Dork
by PoofApollosRavenclawHunter
Summary: In which the counties who aren't very close to Allen gradually learn how much of a dork he really is. -May include shippiness later on-some cursing-don't like, don't read-
1. Best Damn Legs in The Galaxy

**I got board, started thinking, and this was the result. Plus, I live for dorky 2p America.**

Allen sat in the world meeting, board out of his mind. He shrugged, going to the first idea that wouldn't get him in trouble the forth time. He picked up his pencil, crossed his left leg over his right so his calf was within reach, and started.

 **-Time Skip of Dork Destiny-**

Arthur finally gave up trying to pay attention once it dissolved into fighting. He sighed, looking around at the chaos. He stopped, however, when he sat the nation next to him. Allen usually would be right up there, but he was instead... staring at his leg? He poked the younger, an eyebrow raised. He watched him jump. "Huh?" The brunette American asked, seemingly startled out of his own thoughts. The Brit frowned. "You alright lad?" He asked. Allen shook his head. "I'm fine. Just got distracted." Arthur wasn't convinced. "By what?" The other looked away. "Nothin'." The blond gave him a quizzical look before he noticed why he was staring intently at his leg. A small, pencil galaxy had amassed on his calf, filled with little doodles of stars and planets. "What's that?" He asked absently. Allen looked back, seeing what he was looking at. The tiniest pink tint graced his cheeks. "I got board."

"Also, who said what this time?"


	2. Emo Boi

Allen sat in the backseat of the van, grinning. They finally let him play his music. Meaning Luciano was trying to not pay attention, Roderich was pissed, and Matt was more than mildly annoyed. How did they get stuck in a van together? For the sake of this story, let's just say magic. Or a road trip. Whichever suits your fancy. Suddenly, that one piano note anyone who ever had an emo phase knows.

The G Note.

His head snapped up before he slowly lowered it, ready to go once the lyrics started. Matt, knowing his brother, groaned, face palming. The two others, however, were mildly confused when he started to sing along to the soft lyrics.

" _When I was... A young boy.. my father... took me into the city... to see a marching band..._ " Was it just them, or was the area under his eyes getting darker? And why was he blinking so much? Allen slowly raised his head.

" _He said son when... you grow up... will you be... the savoir of the broken... the beaten and the damned?_ " Matt muttered something along the lines of "goddamn emo." Is that _eyeliner_?

" _He said... will you... defeat them?... Your demons?... And all the non-believers?... The plans that they have made?... Because one day... I'll leave you... A phantom... to lead you in the summer... to JOIN THE BLACK PARADE!_ " The song started picking up as he repeated the first part.

" _Some times I get the feeling, she's watchin' over me! And other times I feel like I should go!_ " Matt made the small comment of "You really should.", but was ignored.

" _And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets! And when you're gone we want you all to knnnooooooooww!"_ He took a gasp of a breath.

" _We'll carry on! We'll carry on! And though your dead and gone, believe me! Your memory will carry on! We'll carry on! And in my heart I can contain it! The anthem won't explain it!_ " Why was he still blinking so much?

" _A world that sends you reelin', from decimated dreams! Your misery and hate will kill us all! So paint it black and take it back!"_ He gabbed the air in a fist, pulling it to his chest.

" _Let's shout it loud and clear!"_ He punched the air with said fist, and managed to hit the roof. He winced, pulling his hand back and cradling it as Matt snorted.

" _Defiant to the end we hear the caaaaaaaaaaaaaall! To carry on! We'll carry on! And though you're dead and gone, believe me! Your memory will carry on! We'll carry on! And though you're broken and defeated, your weary widow marches..."_ He grinned for a moment.

" _On and on, we carry through the fears. Oh, oh, oh. The disappointed faces of your peers. Oh, oh, oh. Well take a look at me, 'cause I could not care at alllllllll!"_ His grin fell. And now we see why he was blinking so much.

" _Do or Die, you'll never make me, because the world, will never take my heart!"_ He made a fist over his heart.

" _You can try, you'll never break me, we want it all, we wanna play this part!"_ He took a deep, shuddering breath.

" _I won't explain, or say I'm sorry. I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scars. Give a cheer, for all the broken! Listen here, because it's who we are! I'm just a man, I'm not a hero. Just a boy, who had to sing this song. I'm just a man, I'm not a hero. I. Don't. CARE!"_ He sat up, finishing the song, leaveing the other's in confused silence, and him with eyeliner running down his face. Until...

"This is why we don't let him put on his music."


	3. The Letter PART 1

**Here's some of the shippyness I warned ya about! :)**

1:00 AM.

Allen was writing feverishly, tying not lose his train of thought. And not panicking. I dare you to find the lie. Ding, ding, ding! Iiiiiitt'ssssssss NOT PANICKING! Come up here and get you're prize! You've won bragging rights! Anyway, once he finally finished, he shoved the (admitably messy) letter into an envelope, and scribbled a name on the back and sealed it. Then walked to his bed and practically passed out.

Half an hour before he had to wake up.

When he did, he was understandably tiered and irritable, and drank whole lotta of coffee. He grabbed the envelope, and ran out of his apartment to get to the meeting.

_TIME SKIP WOOT WOOT_

He sat down, honestly trying to not fall back asleep. He had to wait 'til the end of the meeting anyway. He rested his head in his arms, closing his eyes and dozing off.

_P.O.V. Change can I get a hell yeah?_

He glanced over at the other nation besides him, fast asleep, a small smile on his face. A bit of a change from his usual cocky smirk. He swore he could have seen something clutched in his hand. He smiled softly at his sleeping form before going back to his notes.

_Another time skip because I'm in class and it's almost over_

Allen woke up to everyone leaving, and remembered what he had to do. He scanned the crowed for the person he was just sitting next to him, and immediately took off after him. He dashed down the hall and grabbed the Brits shoulder. "Hey Artie!" He said, still gripping the letter. The other turned around, sighing. "Yes, Allen?" He handed over the letter, smiling slightly. "Someone asked me to give this to you. Arthur scrutinized the envelope. "You relize I know you're handwriting, right?"

Who knew Allen could run so fast.


End file.
